Melinda Sparks
Trivia * Melinda Sparks was born with the legendary eyes of Yan-Ming, which only a few creatures in the entire Multiverse possess. * Unlike normal Dark Wizards who contain a Void T2 gene belonging to Deva, those born with Yan-Ming contain a Void T3 gene belonging to Abyssal, which allows them to achieve power levels that are completely unheard of even among Gods. A true master of the Yan-Ming is fully capable to take on numerous God level opponents at once and still come out victorious. * Melinda Sparks is the sworn nemesis of Jason D. Reinfrid, but she also dislikes the other members of the Old Generation. She considers them as savages who use the name of justice to get their own way. * When she was still a child, she gets captured and imprisoned within the Eisendorch Tower to be experimented on, but she gets saved after Jason D. Reinfrid finds the tower and kills almost everyone in it. During their meeting, Jason uses the power of Chaos Flames to burn her entire left hand to cinders. The remains of chaos energy would forever linger on her body, letting people know what happened to her. Because of this, she swore absolute vengeance upon Jason and the other members of the Old Generation. * Melinda was considered an outcast for a very long time, due to having been burned by the power of Chaos. It was believed that whomever the Old Generations marked with Chaos energy has in some way or fashion committed a crime against them. This means that most people within the kingdoms saw her mark on her shoulder would immediately brand her a criminal. This finally came to an end many years later, once she became one of the legendary protectors of planet Neprahines, wielding unparalleled powers. * Once the Old Generation is revived, she openly confronts Jason D. Reinfrid, seeking to kill him in revenge, but despite her several years long training, she was still not strong enough. Because of this, she made her first Dark Pact and obtained powers that rivaled those of Jason himself. Because of this, several of her abilities are very similar to Jason's. * Despite being able to utilize all elements, she prefers the element of Fire in memory of Jason D. Reinfrid. * After many years of being constantly mocked, wounded and frowned upon, she decided to focus on developing magic that would make her unable to ever be hurt again. Because of this, most of her abilities serve in protecting her from damage, rather than hurt others. * Melinda's signature move is her Energy Modus, which allows her to stack her elemental abilities into a sphere that engulfs her entire body. With the power of the Yan-Ming, which allowed her to gain access to Raw Chaos energy, Universal energy and even Void energy, her Energy Modus became practically impenetrable. It is said that after activating her Energy Modus A-5 (Void Style), even the Gods become unable to wound her. * Due to her lack of natural talent, she often found herself outmatched by her opponents, leaving her no choice but to resort to the usage of very dark powers in order to even the odds. These powers greatly affected her mind on several occasions, even driving her into insanity a few times throughout her life. * Using her many dark powers puts a massive strain on Melinda's body, she's noted that she's reached a stage where her body never ceases to hurt. She's resorted to coating herself in dark runes to ease the strain and pain. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:The Void